J'y goûterais bien
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: OS Tegomass tout moe moe, plein de guimauve et de pitis coeurs. Yaoi.


Note : Hey hey hey ! X) J'ai eu un peu d'inspiration pour poster mon premier OS tout moe moe ! Et je suis bien contente d'avoir réussi, parce que j'avais déjà testé avant et ça ne donnait rien de bon^^ Je vous préviens, c'est tout plein de guimauve rose, de petits coeurs et tout. C'est niais, c'est mignon, pas de lemon... bref, du Tegomass quoi^^ (attention pour celles qui n'auraient pas compris, j'adooooooore Tegomass =3) Donc je vous laisse enjoyer ce petit bout de _koi_^^

* * *

_**J'y goûterais bien...**_

_(Parce que j'aime Noël, les chocolats, la guimauve mais pas le rhume...)**  
**_

Il était tard, le soir, 21 heures, et Masuda Takahisa avait enfin quitté l'agence où il avait prit son dernier cours de danse de la semaine avant un week-end bien mérité. Il bravait la tempête et le froid, fièrement installé au volant de sa petite voiture, et circulait tranquillement dans les rues bondées de passants à l'approche de Noël. Il tourna dans Ikebukuro*, le dernier quartier où on penserait le trouver, et se gara devant un petit immeuble gris entouré d'un grillage vert foncé crépi des premiers flocons de l'année. Il sortit du véhicule, resserra son écharpe autour de sa gorge, et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour se jeter dans la tiédeur protectrice et bienfaisante de son appartement. Sauf qu'il découvrit qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Se débarrassant de ses chaussures et de son manteau, il arriva dans le salon, décoiffé par le vent, les joues rougies par le froid, et les sourcils haussés au-dessus de ce que ses yeux fixaient.

-Tego ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Des crêpes, répondit le plus jeune avant d'en engouffrer une entière dans sa bouche qu'il n'arriva ensuite plus à refermer.

-Ça, j'ai senti... mais comment t'es entré ?

-'U 'a 'é 'o 'é 'un 'ou 'e 'é 'é 'un 'ou, répondit-il tout en mâchant difficilement.

-J'ai rien compris.

-Tu m'avais donné le double des clefs un jour, répéta-t-il après avoir avalé. Au départ, je voulais les faire avec toi, mais comme t'étais pas encore là, je suis rentré.

-T'as bien fait, vu ce qu'il tombe dehors, ajouta Massu en venant s'assoir à côté de son cadet. Et sinon, on peut en avoir de ces crêpes ?

-Bien sûr, sers-toi. C'est pour ça que je les ai faîtes. Pour accompagner, y a sucre, miel, confiture, crème fouettée, et nutella.

Nutella~ Rien qu'à ce mot prononcé si affectueusement, Massu ferma les yeux, appréciant les douces sonorités, s'imaginant déjà en train de tremper son doigt dans la pâte chocolatée, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage. Haaaan... le nutella~ Oui, le nutella ! Et Tego, bien sûr.

Le nutella et Tegoshi Yuya, son plus grand fantasme. Massu rouvrit les yeux et observa avec un sourire amusé son cadet en train d'engloutir une autre crêpe, s'en mettant plein les doigts et les joues avec un soupir de plaisir intense qui fit tressaillir son aîné.

-'O 'oooooon ! fit-il la bouche pleine, les mains en suspension dans l'air.

-Tu en as partout, petit dégoûtant. Attends que je te l'enlève.

Massu s'approcha de son cadet avec un sourire, et essuya les tâches brunes qui collaient sa joue droite, passant le pouce dessus pour ensuite venir le lécher avec gourmandise. Le nutella~ S'approchant encore de Yuya, il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue gauche, à l'emplacement des dernières taches chocolatées, pour les enlever d'un petit coup de langue affectueux, sentant la douceur de la peau de son cadet. Etouffant un petit rire dans ses doigts sucrés et collants, Tegoshi s'échappa des mains de Massu, frottant sa joue qui avait si bien accueilli la langue de son aîné.

-Fais-pas ça ! ria-t-il.

-Tu as bon goût pourtant.

-Baka, c'était le nutella ! continua le plus jeune avec un grand sourire.

-Tu en as encore, reprit Massu en posant une nouvelle fois ses mains sur le visage de Tegoshi avant de s'approcher de lui.

Cette fois-ci, il posa directement ses lèvres sur les siennes, mêlant la sensibilité de leurs chairs à ce goût sucré et si doux qui perlait celles de Yuya. Il les pressa, les caressa, les frotta pour récupérer tout ce délice et enfin sentir la douceur incomparable des lèvres de son cadet, avant de se détacher, passant une langue taquine récupérer les dernières gouttes de cet élixir, plongeant un regard brûlant dans celui de Tegoshi qui s'était immobilisé. Ce-dernier rougit subitement, baissant la tête pour cacher sa confusion, et devint nerveux.

-J'au... J'aurais pu le faire moi-même ! répliqua-t-il d'une petite voix.

-J'ai pas pu résister à l'appel du nutella.

-Y en a dans le pot, tu sais.

-Il est meilleur sur toi.

-Eh ? Ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles ?

Tegoshi le fixait, les mains posées sur la table, les lèvres légèrement pincées en un sourire étonné, les yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange, comme à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la joie. Devant un regard aussi adorable et inhabituel, Massu se mordit la lèvre, fermant les yeux pour résister à la tentation de se jeter sur son cadet et le couvrir de baisers.

-Tu veux une crêpe ? lui demanda Yuya avec une voix peu assurée en lui tendant le plat.

-Merci, répondit Massu en saisissant le pot de nutella et se mettre à tartiner une épaisse couche de la pâte brune sur la crêpe avant de la faire entrer dans sa bouche grande ouverte.

-Ne mange pas tout d'un coup, tu vas t'étouffer !

-'U 'e 'e 'e 'ai 'au 'i.

-Mais oui mais oui.

-Tu le faisait aussi, alors hein, j'ai le droit de m'étouffer si je veux, plaisanta l'aîné.

-Oui, mais moi, je veux pas que tu t'étouffe. Tu te rends pas compte, si on te retrouve mort, on va me suspecter !

-Baka, lâcha Massu en laissant sa main affronter le crâne de son cadet qui se mit à rire.

Masuda s'immobilisa. Ce rire, si brillant, si éclatant, si lumineux que le soleil semblait terne à côté... Ce rire qui avait le pouvoir de lui retourner les entrailles, de lui froisser le coeur pour le laisser battre plus fort un instant plus tard, de lui nouer la gorge au point de ne plus pouvoir parler. Ce rire, tout simplement, une des choses les plus merveilleuses en ce monde, après Tegoshi Yuya lui-même, bien entendu. Massu sentit son coeur partir dans une folle embardée tandis qu'il continuait d'observer son cadet qui prépara une autre crêpe après s'être frotté la joue d'un revers de main, étalant une nouvelle tache de nutella. L'aîné vrilla du regard cette substance qui l'appelait si fort, plus encore que celle qui se trouvait encore dans le pot, et il ne résista pas plus longtemps, s'abandonnant au plaisir qu'il allait ressentir pendant quelques secondes.

Il s'approcha de nouveau de Yuya qui laissait retomber la cuillère dans le pot avant de s'appliquer à enrouler sa crêpe pour que la dimension lui permette de la mettre en entier dans sa bouche, mais ses gestes furent stoppés par ceux de Masuda. Il prit son visage entre ses doigts, délicatement, se levant de sa chaise pour diminuer la distance entre eux, et approcha son visage de celui de son cadet, pour venir poser sa langue sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, sentant cette douceur sur le bout de cette chair tendre et sensible, et la fit glisser sur la peau chaude de Tegoshi, récupérant le goût de la pâte avec un fin sourire plaisant. Puis, ses mains quittèrent la mâchoire du plus jeune et se posèrent sur la joue opposée à celle où il se trouvait pour le maintenir en place alors que ce-dernier ouvrait de grands yeux surpris. Massu parcourut toute la joue de Yuya du bout de la langue, savourant sa texture si douce, si chaude, et si tendre. Il vint jusqu'à son sourcil, puis redescendit peu à peu, redessinant le contour de ses yeux, de son nez, avant de sentir le creux de la commissure des lèvres de Tegoshi, qui frémirent un instant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda celui-ci, une marque d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Je te goûte. Tu es bien meilleur que le nutella, en fin de compte.

-Content que tu t'en sois rendu compte, mais tu pourrais arrêter ?

-Je peux pas. Ma langue est amoureuse de ta peau.

Le cadet se mit à rougir brusquement, se tortillant les doigts sous la gêne que lui provoquait cette remarque. Ayant remarqué ce changement de teinte, Masuda remonta progressivement pour venir sentir la nouvelle chaleur qui avait prit les joues si appétissantes de Yuya, et les léchèrent délicatement, appréciant cette hausse de température. Puis, il se rappela ce qui l'avait mené jusque là, et il continua sa course vers la commissure abandonnée qui frémissait toujours, oscillant entre le sourire et le rictus tendu. Il les goûta, passant la pointe de sa langue dans le faible creux, la chatouilla, pour venir ensuite suivre les lignes pures de ses lèvres, les redessinant, touchant cette douceur, cette saveur si unique, cette texture si improbable qu'elle en devenait précieuse. Enfin, après en avoir fait trois fois le tour, il rentra sa langue derrière ses dents, et leva vers les yeux de Tegoshi un regard heureux. Le plus jeune semblait surpris plus qu'autre chose, et fébrile, presque tremblant. Voyant qu'il le fixait avec une légère lueur de terreur dans les pupilles, Masuda se recula et scruta le visage de son cadet avec une once d'inquiétude.

-Tego ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Ça... ça rime à quoi tout ça ? murmura-t-il d'une voix fluette.

-Ben... j'ai juste fait ça comme ça, sans raison.

-Sans raison ? le fit répéter le plus jeune.

-Oui, j'imagine.

Bien sûr ! C'était la seule réponse qu'il pouvait donner à son cadet ! Comment lui expliquer que Yuya associé à du nutella faisait vibrer son corps d'un violent désir de sentir son cadet contre lui ? Comment lui dire qu'il ne le voyait pas que comme un simple ami ? Comment lui révéler qu'il l'aimait sans l'effrayer ou le dégoûter ? Comment ?

C'était impossible, bien sûr. Alors, la seule solution était de rester silencieux, et de mettre ce comportement étrange sur le dos de l'arrivée précoce de l'hiver et de son besoin de proximité.

-Sans raison... répéta pour lui-même Tegoshi avec un fin sourire avant de déguster la crêpe qu'il avait préparé quelques minutes plus tôt, prenant cette fois-ci le temps de la savourer, bouchée après bouchée.

Mais, encore, comme sournoise, toujours cette même pâte brune vint marquer les lèvres déjà si attirantes de son cadet. Il se sentit frissonner, résistant mal à son plus grand fantasme, et se pencha une nouvelle fois vers Yuya qui continuait de mastiquer avec grand plaisir. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'attarda pas en danse sensuelle du bout de la langue ou en recherche de nouvelle saveur, et il posa directement ses lèvres sur celles de Tegoshi qui s'immobilisa brusquement, sur le point d'avaler. Masuda se pressa contre lui, l'embrassant comme jamais il n'avait rêvé le faire, et introduisit avec facilité sa langue entre les lèvres du plus jeune, cherchant son homologue au milieu de ce goût si subtil. Il finit par la trouver et la frôla une première fois, testant sa réaction avec timidité, puis revint une deuxième fois, la caressa sur toute la longueur, s'entourant de ce sucre si enivrant. Ses mains se levèrent et vinrent se poser sur les joues de Tegoshi, les caressant affectueusement de bout des doigts, appréciant cette douceur, cette rondeur, cette candeur dans ses traits, palpant ses expressions tandis qu'il gardait les yeux fermés. Puis ses doigts glissèrent rapidement jusqu'aux hanches de Yuya et les encerclèrent, passant sous le t-shirt, tâtant cette peau si chaude, si belle, si douce, si proche. S'enfonçant d'avantage en son cadet, il perdit tous ses moyens au travers de ce baiser et se sentit partir dans l'un de ses rêves éveillés. Ses mains remontèrent peu à peu, suivant les courbes si pures et si parfaites du plus jeune pour venir se blottir sur son dos, sous l'étoffe.

Tegoshi parvint à se dégager d'un mouvement de la tête, se séparant des lèvres possessives de son aîné, et le scruta avec un regard d'abord incertain avant qu'il ne se teinte d'une vive lueur de bonheur pur et de joie intense qui le fit sourire comme jamais.

-Sans raison, hein ? demanda-t-il sans se préoccuper des mains posées sur ses omoplates.

-Désolé... répondit Massu avec un sourire penaud.

-Explique moi.

-Je suis sûr que tu as très bien compris.

-Je suis jeune, naïf, et pur moi ! Je ne comprends rien de tout ça !

Un grand sourire taquin sur le visage, Tegoshi s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Masuda, puis sur l'autre, s'approchant peu à peu de ses commissures. Ce-dernier était devenu nerveux, frissonnant à chaque contact des lèvres si belles et douces contre sa peau, et c'est les yeux fermés qu'il reprit la parole.

-Je vais te le dire le plus simplement possible alors.

-Je t'écoute, murmura le plus jeune avant de déposer un baiser bruyant juste au-dessus des lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

-Je t'aime.

-Ce qui signifie ? joua Yuya.

-Je t'aime, répéta Masuda en fermant les yeux alors que les lèvres tentatrices de son cadet se posaient sur la commissure droite des siennes.

-Tu m'aimes comment ?

-Je t'aime comme si tu étais la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, susurra-t-il en posant chaque mot, la plus précieuse en ce monde. Le monde s'arrêterait de tourner que je ne verrais que toi. Il n'y a que toi dans mon monde, dans mon esprit, dans mes rêves. Chaque nuit, chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde, chaque instant j'espère pouvoir le passer à tes côtés, pouvoir te voir rayonner, te voir briller et étinceler comme tu sais si bien le faire. Ton rire est la seule cadence de mes journées, ton sourire le seul baume qui me réchauffe le coeur, et tes mots la preuve que le paradis est accessible depuis la Terre.

Le silence tomba ensuite dans la pièce. Massu gardait les yeux fermés, mais l'absence du contact des lèvres de Tegoshi sur ses joues l'inquiéta et il les rouvrit juste le temps d'apercevoir un visage fondre vers lui. Yuya le prit à pleine bouche, prenant son visage entre ses doigts si fins et si agréables, respirant fort tout l'amour qui avait gonflé en lui aux paroles de son aîné. Après plusieurs minutes de baiser passionné, il sépara leurs lèvres et posa son front contre celui devenu brûlant de Masuda, lui adressant un sourire radieux.

-J'en demandais pas tant.

-Tu sais... commença Massu avec une petite hésitation, j'y goûterais bien encore une fois.

-A quoi ? demanda innocemment le plus jeune. Au nutella ?

-Baka, reprit l'aîné avec un grand sourire. Ta peau est infiniment plus délicieuse et subtile que ce truc trop sucré.

Leurs rires s'entremêlant avec grâce, il reprirent leur baiser là où la respiration coupée les avait arrêté. Blottis l'un contre l'autre sur leur chaise, il délaissèrent les crêpes et Massu eut la réflexion que, finalement, son nouvel amant était des milliards de fois plus exquis que n'importe quelle friandise.

_FIN._

_* Ikebukuro : est un quartier fréquenté de Tokyo, principalement actif dans le domaine du commerce, de la restauration et du spectacle. Il est situé dans l'arrondissement de Toshima._

_

* * *

PS : Merci d'avoir lu ! Petit OS tout moe pas vrai ? J'ai l'impression de lire du rose quand je relis ce truc... X) Enfin bref, commentez s'il vous plait ! C'est mon premier moe ! =D  
_


End file.
